1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an artificial fish habitat which is placed within a fishpond in order to provide a more optimal environment for fish, and in particular relates to an artificial fish habitat having an enclosure having a plurality of slotted openings which are used as entry/exit points by the fish, having artificial grass on its top surface for providing shelter for juvenile fish, and having a hose which is optionally connected to an externally located aerator pump for aeration of water within the fishpond.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large number of people maintain fishponds for recreational purposes. In addition to providing a suitable environment for raising fish, it is additionally a purpose of most owners of xe2x80x9crecreationalxe2x80x9d fishponds to have a fishpond which is visually attractive and clean.
A variety of artificial fish habitats are available for placement within bodies of water. U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,002 to Cazin appears to show an artificial fish habitat comprised of a frame assembly having an array of fibers for collection of fish eggs. However, Cazin is specifically designed as a breeding structure and is therefore of limited use to the owner of a xe2x80x9crecreationalxe2x80x9d pond.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,037 to Engelbart appears to show an artificial fish habitat which aerates a pond, thereby providing an improved environment for raising fish. However, Engelbart is primarily addressed to a device for optimally raising fish in an intensive fish-raising facility and is not well suited for the typical owner of a xe2x80x9crecreationalxe2x80x9d pond.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,330 to O""Hare appears to show an artificial fish habitat for raising juvenile fish, comprised of a structure with simulative indigenous plants for providing shelter for fish. However, O""Hare is primarily meant to be used as a substitute for indigenous plants which have been diminished from a natural estuary system, and for reduction of wave energy impacting a shoreline. Accordingly, O""Hare is not suitable for use in a xe2x80x9crecreationalxe2x80x9d pond.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,362 to Jimbo appears to show an artificial fish habitat comprised of a frame having a plurality of shelves. However, Jimbo contemplates an artificial fish habitat which is installed upon a sea floor, and is not appropriate for use in a xe2x80x9crecreationalxe2x80x9d fishpond.
None of these devices appear to disclose a similar construction for an artificial fish habitat for a fishpond as shown. While the aforementioned devices may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to produce an artificial fish habitat which provides a safe haven for fish within a fishpond. Accordingly, the artificial fish habitat shelters the fish from natural predators, and also provides shade from the direct rays of the sun.
It is another object of the invention to produce an artificial fish habitat which provides protection for juvenile fish. Accordingly, the artificial fish habitat is adorned with artificial grasses which provide protection for juvenile fish from adult fish.
It is yet another object of the invention to produce an artificial fish habitat which may be used for increasing the level of dissolved oxygen in the water. Accordingly, the artificial fish habitat is equipped with an aerator hose which may be optionally connected to an externally located aerator pump for aeration of water within the fishpond, thereby increasing the level of dissolved oxygen in the water.
It is an additional object of the invention to produce an artificial fish habitat which enhances the appearance of the fishpond. Accordingly, the artificial fish habitat may be adorned with artificial grasses and other plants, as well as other ornaments, thereby enhancing the appearance of the fishpond.
It is a further object of the invention to produce an artificial fish habitat which is not unduly expensive. Accordingly, the artificial fish habitat is constructed from inexpensive, readily available materials, and its cost is not prohibitive.
The invention is an artificial fish habitat for use with a recreational fishpond. The fish habitat is provided as at least one section, having a front panel, a rear panel, a top panel, and a substantially rectangular holder basket which is fitted into an opening within the top panel. For larger ponds, several of the interlocking sections are fitted into one another, thereby providing a fish habitat of larger overall dimensions. A plurality of slotted openings within the panels provide ready egress and ingress for fish. The holder basket is adorned with artificial grasses, thereby providing shelter for juvenile fish. The artificial fish habitat provides shelter to the fish from direct sunlight and also provides a sanctuary from natural predators. The fish habitat includes an aerator hose, which may be selectively attached to an external aerator pump to increase the concentration of dissolved oxygen within the water of the fishpond.